Jane on a plane
by Reddest.mile
Summary: Jane has pulled another stunt resulting in Lisbon and the team too face a weeks suspension, but as their journey takes them to England will Lisbon manage 12 hours on a plane without killing him? First fanfiction please be gentle xxx


Hi there fan fiction this is my first ever story so please be gentle :) reviews would be lovely xxx

"Sir this is ridiculous and completey unnecessary. I do not see why my whole team has been suspended" Lisbon almost screamed at Bertram, as hard as she tried she was going to lose her cool with him at some point.

"Mandatory leave, not suspension. You could all do with some time out" he replied. She rolled her eyes in displeasure. She knew he meant they were all worked up after losing Lorelei.

"And now that you have so gracefully accepted my offer I am obliged to tell you that the bureau is going to pay for our team to take a short break to England, all expenses included". He said grimacing. He disliked agent Lisbon and despised Jane, he wouldn't have minded a holiday for himself.

"What? We can't accept something like that!" she protested.

"Actually Lisbon I think that it sounds like a wonderful idea. I've never been to England always fancied it though. I could have tea with the queen" Jane butt in, his entrance into the room rather impromptu.

"I'm glad you see things from my point of view for once Jane" said Bertram. Jane nodded looking pleased with himself. Lisbon glanced expectantly over a her boss hoping he would have a change of heart.

"That was all Lisbon, you leave on Monday" instructed Bertram showing the way to of his office. Lisbon looked like a rabbit in the headlights, completely dumbstruck.

She wandered into the bull pen and told the team who were as equally delighted as Jane. She hoped even the stoic Cho would refuse to participate but he seemed game.

The day drew to a close quickly and as most normal days ended it was only Jane and Lisbon left in the office. At 8:45pm Lisbon rose from her desk and packed her bag ready to leave.

"Night Jane. Don't forget to pack a toothbrush" she said, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Cynical already are we? I assure you I am an excellent traveller and as you know great company. The 11 our flight will be a doddle when I'm next to you. We can catch up on everything we have missed over the past 6 months, and eat inedible plane food" he said at such a level of enthusiasm it was bound to annoy her.

"actually Jane you can stick that toothbrush...

"Forbearance Lisbon, forbearance!"

They had been on the plane only an hour and warning bells were already going off in Lisbon's head. Whilst she was cynical the others looked to be enjoying themselves. Rigsby had bought a large A-Z of London and was already planning excursions for the group. Van pelt was reading, looking through the brochure for our hotel, it was lavishly decorated with large fire places in seemingly every room. Even Cho was reading Pride and Prejudice, he too had been captured by the England hype.

She grabbed her phone from her bag, hoping there would be a text saying she would need to return immediately. Unfortunately the odds were not in her favour. Jane snatched the phone from her grasp.

"Give me my phone back Jane" she instructed as if she was reprimanding a child.

"No Lisbon. Did you not listen to the safety talk at the start? 'mobile phones and other must be switched off so as not to interfere with the plane's controls', you cold have sent us all spiralling down to an early grave!". At this she snorted and rolled her eyes at the blonde man next to her. "Anyway who would be texting you at this time?" he asked cheekily.

"Give me my phone Jane. Now" she continued loudly. This caused the team to glance at the pair who had engaged in one of their infamous wars of words.

"Hmm, all of your team are here with you. All of work know you are here, meaning that it must be someone outside work. You don't talk to your family, so I'm assuming illicit lover" he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Go on then check" she taunted. This caused a chuckle from Rigsby, who then attempted to stifle a smile.

Jane hung his head and returned the phone.

"what did you find mr Holmes" she asked.

"nothing" he replied almost inaudibly.

"please keep all luggage under the seat in front of you or in the over head storage compartments as trolleys will be providing your inflight meal" rang out the intercom. Lisbon rolled her eyes. Jane reached over and pinched her causing her to giggle slightly,

"Don't worry my dear, worse things happen at sea" he said.

"hmm that's a good idea" she countered.

"what is?" he replied looking a little confused.

"next time we go on 'mandatory leave' I can put you on a ferry. Maybe that will get rid of you once and for all".

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what did you think? Your thoughts will be greatly appreciated xxxxx


End file.
